


Scoring Goals

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Portland/Orlando season opener, Ash invites some of the girls back to her house. After failing to embarrass Tobin in front of Ash they all learned they bit off more than they could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring Goals

Tobin couldn’t stop smirking at Ash. They still had another ten minutes before the game started and she had told the blonde that she’d score on her today, one way or another. So, Ash had asked Alex to take a few extra shots at her just to warm her up. From her place with the Thorns, Tobin watched them warm up and couldn’t help missing playing on the same team as Alex already, even though she knew that Alex was happier in Orlando with Serv and wasn’t about to complain about her best friend’s happiness. She did, however, know that Alex’s help wouldn’t be enough and she could sidetrack the goalkeeper from her mission of a clean sheet early in the evening. 

Not many people knew that Tobin and Ash were a thing. Most of the national team, with the exception of some of the newbies, knew as well as a handful of the other Thorns and Pride. Mewis and McCaffery knew since Kristy had been told by Syd and she hadn’t been able to hide her excitement, not to mention collect on a bet. Everyone else was in the dark about it though, and that’s how they liked it. They weren’t trying to hide it from their friends, but they didn’t want others to feel like they had to keep it a secret for them.

“You know, you keep staring and someone will notice,” Lindsey said walking up to Tobin.

“They’ll say I’m staring at Alex.” For once, Tobin was glad for the fans insisting there was something between her and Alex and that ‘Talex was real’, no matter how far from the truth that was.

“She does have a good ass,” Lindsey said, tilting her head just slightly, watching Alex. Tobin punched her arm.

“Knock that off! That’s my best friend you’re talking about.”

“And all I’m saying is, she has a good ass.”

“Who has a good ass?” Kling asked, walking up.

“Morgan,” Lindsey said as Tobin groaned.

“Oh, what are we talking about that has Tobin so frustrated?” Allie asked walking up.

“Morgan’s ass,” Kling said and Allie looked toward the forward. 

“Wait, Alex’s ass instead of Ash’s ass? I figured Ash’s would be the one to get Tobin all hot and bothered.”

“Maybe she’s not an ass girl, maybe she’s—”

“Oh, she’s an ass girl,” Lindsey smirked and Tobin shot her a warning look.

“Oh, I think it’s story time!” Allie grinned. 

“Sorry ladies,” Lindsey said. “Time to line up,” she said, watching as Tobin walked over to Ash and Alex giving them both quick hugs before lining up. The captains shook hands, which turned into another hug and the game started. 

x-x-x

“Ok so wait, you spent the ten minutes before the game talking about Alex’s ass?” Ash asked, her arm around Tobin’s shoulders as the women sat out on her deck.

“Well to be fair, I think it started with your ass,” Allie said and Lindsey scoffed.

“Yeah no, it was all Alex’s.”

“I’m slightly offended,” Ash said, attempting to stand up and appraise her own backside before Tobin pulled her back down.

“You have the better ass, ok?” Tobin asked and Alex scoffed taking a swig of her beer.

“That’s not what you said that one night,” she smirked and Tobin groaned. Why was no one being nice to her today?

“Wait, what one night?” Kling asked confused and Ash smirked at Alex.

“Well one night, long ago—”

“Before I was married,” Alex stated.

“Before then, Tobin magically got Alex into bed.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it magically, it didn’t take much convincing,” Alex said as Tobin’s cheeks burned red.

“How did we never know about this?” Kling exclaimed.

“I made her swear to secrecy.”

“How did you find out Ash?”

“A night of drinking games. Toby here was apparently quite the player.”

“More than you?” Allie smirked and Ash nodded.

“Apparently, when I thought I was doing well in college bagging a girl or two a week, Tobin here was averaging three to four a week.”

“Ok, that’s not fair, a lot of the times it was the same—”

“Nope, you cycled through them enough.”

“The whole Stanford team?” Alex questioned raising an eyebrow and nearly every jaw at the table dropped as Tobin groaned.

“Kelley? And Christen?” Lindsey stuttered out and Ash smirked nodding.

“You should’ve seen Hope’s face when she found out Tobin defiled her fiance before her.”

“Thank god keepers don’t run,” Tobin muttered and Ash kissed her temple.

“That’s ok, you’re mine now.”

“True.”

“Even if you did assist that little shit in scoring on me,” Ash growled and Tobin smirked. 

“Told you I’d score on ya.”

“That wasn’t exactly a score Tobs.”

“Or did you forget that now, since you’ve only been able to score  about as much for the Thorns as you’ve been able to with Ash, being so far from each other this season?” Alex asked smirking and Tobin’s jaw dropped.

“God, you’re freaking evil tonight,” Tobin shot back and Alex laughed. 

“I’m allowed, you’re my best friend.”

“Guys… seriously? But Kelley and Chris?” Kling asked again and Tobin laughed but nodded.

“Kelley’s as good as Hope says, and Chris? Well damn, Chris is better,” Tobin smirked and Ash shook her head. She didn’t care that Tobin had a lot of partners before. All she cared about now was that she was devoted to her. 

“So wait, who is the best on the team?” Allie asked and Tobin grinned.

“Ash, of course.”

“Besides her,” Allie huffed and Ash and Tobin looked at each other before they looked back to Allie.

“Kriger,” they both said at once and Alex laughed as the others gaped at her. 

“Girl has energy that goes for days,” Tobin said.

“And isn’t afraid of anything, including a weekend of two on one, if you get my meaning,” Ash smirked and Allie squirmed in her seat.

“Sorry, stop! Stop, I didn’t ask!” she said as the table broke out into laughter.

x-x-x

Ash pulled Tobin into her side. They had just ushered the last of their friends out for the night. 

“They picked on me all night,” Tobin pouted.

“No, there was a bit of picking on Alex. Always is when people find out she accidently called out your name with Servando once,” Ash smirked, tilting Tobin’s chin up so she could kiss her, “come on, why don’t we go to bed?” 

“You know I really didn’t score on you today,”

“The night’s not over yet Tobs.”

“Take me to bed, Harris,” Tobin grinned as Ash picked her up by her thighs, kissing her and carrying her toward the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally different than what I was aiming for, I was going to fill the prompt of 'Tash playing against each other for the Thorns/Pride game' and well that happened. So comments? Thoughts? Prompts? (I say that very hesitantly cause I seriously am just about to start another long ass fic and have a few still unfinished)


End file.
